Poison Ivy
Poison Ivy is a plant controlling super-villainess who frequently battles with the Dark Knight, Batman. She is also a longtime friend of Harley Quinn. Despite her plant-based powers, she is a Gadget User. Poison Ivy appears as a playable character in Injustice 2. Biography Dr. Pamela Isley was once an innovative but radical botanical biochemist with a singular goal: make the world safe for plant life to flourish. She joins the Society to further their common interest in bringing mankind to its knees, but at heart, Ivy’s desire is to ensure that in any new world order, flora dominates fauna. Injustice 2 Poison Ivy ambushes and captures Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Harley Quinn when they try to intercept the shipment of Fear Gas in Slaughter Swamp. Harley Quinn is at first relieved to see her, hoping that she will help them, but Poison Ivy later admits that she is part of the Society, much to Harley's disappointment and sadness. She the explains that Batman had promised to preserve the Green, but all Batman had done was build more cities over the Green, making Batman no different than Superman in her eyes. While she was explaining her motives however, Harley Quinn had been cutting the vines holding her and after Poison Ivy finishes her statement, she successfully escapes, followed by Black Canary and Green Arrow. Harley tries one last time to convince her to turn on the Society and join them; she coldly refuses the request and the two fight, with Harley emerging the victor. She later ambushes Cyborg, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn at Arkham Asylum and infects Harley with her iconic pink pheromones, causing her to attack either Cyborg or Catwoman (depending on the player's choice), while the other will battle Poison Ivy. Either way, Harley Quinn is eventually defeated. Poison Ivy then expresses disgust towards Catwoman, who was spared from the harsh treatment at Arkham Asylum (thanks to Batman) that the other inmates had to undergo. Suddenly, Harley Quinn begins to go into shock, forcing either Catwoman or Cyborg to try to take care of her, while the other fights Poison Ivy, with either Cyborg or Catwoman emerging victorious. She is not seen again for the rest of the game. She, along with the other members of the Society, disband once she realizes that Brainiac will destroy the Earth, rather than let them conquer it. Powers and Abilities Ivy uses her plants to assist in her attacks with methods such as poison, tendrils and even creatures made from her plants. Ivy's agility and strength have improved allowing her to fight bare handed with little difficulty. Special Moves *'Kiss of Death:' Poison Ivy grabs the opponent's face as she's about to kiss them, then slaps them in the face. The Meter Version has Ivy kiss the opponent, which stuns them in time for a free hit. *'Vine Drill:' Ivy summons a vine from the ground to hit the opponent. The Meter Burn Version summons a second vine. *'Datura Hammer:' A stance with 4 different attacks: **A straight attack. **A low attack. **An uppercut attack. **A meter burn version that does a barrage of hits that keeps the opponent in its place. *'Rhytidome Skin:' Ivy crystallizes her skin into bark where she takes less damage for a short time, when blocking she takes no chip damage when the skin is active. *'Bed of Thorns:' Ivy plants thorns on the ground that damage the opponent if they step in it. The Meter Burn Version increases damage. *'Chompy & Bitey Bash:' Ivy put her hands on her shoulders causing Chompy & Bitey to attack the opponent. When meter burned Ivy kicks the opponent sending them full screen. Other Moves *'Crawling Vines:' Ivy summons a root of arc from the ground. Meter Burn Version summons 2 additional roots. (Ability) (replaces Vine Drill) *'Deadly Thorns:' Chomp and Bitey spits thorns at the opponent. Meter Burn Version they spit 2 more thorns. (Ability) *'Pedals of Life:' Ivy plants a patch of healing moss underneath her feet the heals her when she's standing on it. Meter Burn Version increases health. (Ability) (Replaces Bed of Thorns) *'Thistle Coat:' Ivy sprouts thorns on her entire body that damages the opponent when they attack her. (Ability) (Replaces Rhytidome Skin) *'Flowing Earth:' Ivy slides across the ground. Meter Burn Version keeps them airborne a bit longer. (Ability) *'Grab:' Poison Ivy grabs the opponent holding them when a giant plant appear spinning them around in the air, then Ivy throws the opponent to the other side while being in the air. Character Trait *'Night Shade:' Poison Ivy summons a mini dinosaur like plant that spits a projectile at the opponent. If Poison Ivy gets hit Night Shade will disappear. **Burrow: if Ivy holds down and the character trait button at the same time Night Shade go under ground charging at the opponent. Super Move *'FEED ME:' Poison Ivy blows plant toxins in the opponent's face. She then turns the stage into a jungle, whereupon a monstrous-looking Venus Flytrap pulls the opponent in with its vinelike tongue and begins chewing the opponent before she pulls them out of the monster's mouth. The opponent then crashes into a wall before returning to the stage. Move List Ending Of all the men I've charmed, Brainiac was the most useful. With his help, I finally slaughtered the so-called heroes. Then I whispered in his ear, "Collect every last city on Earth and I'll give you a kiss." And he did. Every last city, I finally brought human civilization crashing to the ground. As for Brainiac, he got the kiss he deserved. But he was just a fling. After all, I was going to be busy leading the Green... I should've known there'd be some competition. Swamp Thing's sympathy for humans makes him weak. The plants know I'm their real guardian. And when the leaves settle, there will be no doubt--this world is mine. Costumes Poison Ivy's costume is rooted in plants resembling a corset and divides at the chest. Her plants also covers most of her legs up to her thighs. To the right is the base skin for Poison Ivy, Seductress. She is wearing her default gear. The remainder of her costumes can be found on her gallery page. Trivia *Her cell in Arkham Asylum and in Joker's Asylum are seen and used as environmental hazard for the player to use. For gadget types, a player steps on a flower and squirts poison at the opponent. For power types, they throw one of the flowers at an opponent. *Her voice actress Tasia Valenza previously voiced her in the Batman: Arkham series, and would go on to reprise her role in LEGO DC Super-Villains. *Poison Ivy is known for her bisexual personality. It can be shown when she performs her Kiss of Death move (with a Meter Burn) on all characters. It is also exploited during several intro dialogues between her and Harley Quinn. However, her ending (where she charms Brainiac only to abandon him later) seems to indicate that she primarily goes after men in her endeavors (hence her saying in her ending "Of all the men I've charmed...", and Grid's remark to her "You inflame the passions of men..."), and several quotes to Swamp Thing ("We could have been lovers.", for example) suggest that she actually has strong feelings for him. Grid also states to Ivy that he would "welcome the experience" of romantic activity with her despite being all machine. **Ivy's ladder ending, however, doesn't make any sense at first, as Brainiac states to her right before the fight that romantic pleasures can't tempt him and that the regular version of her pheromones won't affect him. Her response to that is either "Guess you're not my type." or "That's debatable." *Both Catwoman and Harley Quinn nicknamed Ivy "Red" due to her hair. The three sometimes worked together, often enough to be dubbed the "Gotham City Sirens" when they were referred to as a group. *Ivy was extremely loyal to Harley initially, but now considers her an enemy in Injustice 2. *One of her interactions to her mirror match counterpart mentions Clayface. References Category:Batman Villains Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Metahumans Category:Arkham Asylum Patients Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Society Members Category:Insurgence Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters